Рёта Кисе
|kanji = 黄瀬 涼太 |gender = Мужской |age = 16 |height = Кайджо: 189 см (6' 2") Тейко: 171 см (5' 7") |weight = 77 кг (170 фунтов) |birthday = 18 Июня, Близнецы |blood type = A (II) |team = Тейко (раньше) Кайджо Команда Vorpal Swords |position = Лёгкий Форвард |talent = Копирование "Идеальная" Копия "Идеальная" Копия и Зона |first appearance manga = Глава 3 |first appearance anime = Эпизод 2 |vomic voice = Такаши Охара |anime voice = Рьохей Кимура }} Рёта Кисе (黄瀬 涼太, Kise Ryota) - был одним из участников Поколения Чудес. Сейчас играет в команде Старшей Школе Кайджо на позиции легкого форварда. Известен своей способностью "копирования" стиля других игроков. При копировании может немного изменить способность игрока, усовершенствовав ее. Внешний вид ]] Помимо баскетбола Кисе также работает в модельном агентстве, поэтому у него действительно симпатичная внешность. Кисе - блондин, со средней длиной волос. У него длинные ресницы, глаза медового цвета, есть пирсинг в левом ухе. Он стройный, высокий, с хорошим спортивным телосложением. Вне баскетбольной площадки его часто можно увидеть в деловой форме своей школы: серый костюм, белая рубашка и галстук. Во время игры носит сине-белую майку Кайджо с номером 7. Личность Кисе очень яркая личность. Он милый и отзывчивый, открытый и разговорчивый, может сдружиться со всеми. Из-за его чрезмерной активности и болтливости иногда может сложиться впечатление, что он глупый и наивный, но это далеко не так. В игре он не раз демонстрировал свои острый ум и логику. Его открытость позволяет ему сдружиться даже с самыми угрюмыми и закрытыми игроками (например, такими как Мидорима). По словам Акаши то, что Кисе так легко со всеми сближается, определенно его самая лучшая черта.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 211, Стр. 16 Так, например, Кисе был единственный, кто принял Куроко настолько быстро. Одна из исключительных особенностей Кисе - использование суффикса ''-ччи'', который от добавляет в конце имени тех людей, к которым проникся уважением. Главным образом, это касается участников Поколения Чудес: Курокоччи (Куроко), Мидоримаччи (Мидорима), Аоминиччи (Аомине и пр.). thumb|left|Решительность и серьезность Кисе во время матчей Во времена Тейко Кисе не знал "вкус поражения". Именно поэтому неожиданный проигрыш команде Сейрин, за которую выступал Куроко в паре с Кагами, заставил Кисе по другому отнестись к командной игре. Он стал больше времени уделять тренировкам и самосовершенствованию. Во многом изменения в его личности демонстрируются в игре против вечного соперника Аомине. Кисе показал значительный прогресс в развитии не только своих способностей, но и характера, командного духа. Играя 1-на-1, как Ас, против Аомине, в решающую минуту он доверительно отдал пас своему капитану Касаматсу. Во время полуфинальной встречи Зимнего Кубка он повторил свою передачу капитану, чем не удивил Куроко, который видел насколько сильно изменился Кисе, став частью своей команды. Удивительно, но одна из отличительных черт характера Кисе - это проницательность, что во многом связано с его способностью "копирования" людей. Так, например, он первый, кто заметил очевидную симпатию и влюбленности Момои по отношению к Куроко, хотя она сама еще до сих пор не была уверена в своих собственных чувствах.Баскетбол Куроко: -Replace- История На втором году обучения в Тейко, Кисе побил все рекорды на физкультуре, соревнуясь еще с одним учеником – Танака. Будучи безмерно талантливым, известным, красивым он устал от того, что все в жизни дается ему слишком легко. Он не чувствовал духа соревнования и конкуренции. Однажды проходя мимо баскетбольного клуба, ему в голову попал мяч. За мячом прибегает Аомине, который извиняется, забирает мяч и убегает в тренировочный зал. Заинтересованный Кисе следует за ним, и в восхищении замирает от красивой захватывающей игры Аомине. Он решает вступить в баскетбольный клуб, к его радости находя там действительно сильных игроков, с которыми он наконец может сразиться.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 64, Стр. 5 Сначала его распределяют в 3-ий состав, но из-за очевидного таланта всего за 2 недели тренировок Кисе попадает в первый состав команды. Его наставником становится Куроко. Кисе долгое время не мог понять, как настолько слабый игрок может играть в основном составе Тейко. Спросив об этом Аомине, он лишь узнал, что стиль Куроко – немного другой, и ему стоит просто увидеть его в игре.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 62, Стр. 9 Вскоре в общей игре с Куроко, Кисе действительно осознает истинную силу этого игрока, проникаясь к нему большим уважением. Стиль Куроко Кисе смог скопировать в матче против Сейрин на Зимнем Кубке. Сюжет Сейрин против Кайджо Первое появление Кисе происходит в школе Сейрин, когда тот входит в спортзал, чтобы поприветствовать Куроко и предложить ему перейти в его школу на что получает отказ. В это время Кагами совершает финт и делает данк во время тренировки. Решив показать свою силу, Кисе вызывает Кагами на игру один против одного, где Рёта совершает точно такой же финт и данк, после чего Кагами не понимает этого и удивляется. Кисе уходит, говоря Куроко, что они скоро встретятся. После этого приходит Рико и говорит, что у них состоится товарищеский матч против Кайджо, школы в которой играет Кисе. Во время прихода Сейрин на территорию школы, Кисе приветствует их и проводит в спортзал. Позже их приветствует тренер Кайджо и говорит, что игра состоится лишь на одной половине площадки, считая Сейрин слабенькой командой. После этого он останавливает надевающего форму Кисе, говоря что тот не будет играть, так как основной состав и так справиться с противниками. После серьезного матча Сейрин все же одерживает победу 100 : 98. Межшкольные После поражения от Сейрин, Kисе усиленно тренируется и начинает посещать известные матчи с участием Сейрин. Часто его можно увидеть с Юкио Касаматсу - капитаном баскетбольной команды Кайджо, а на некоторых играх ему составляют компанию в просмотре с трибун Мидорима или Сацуки Момои. Четверть-финал В конце своего первого летнего тренировочного лагеря, Сейрин и Шутоку едут смотреть на 2-й игрой в четверть-финале в Interhigh: Кайдзё против Тоо. В раздевалке, Касаматсу говорит Кисе он хочет, чтобы выиграть Тоо для того, чтобы быть признанным в качестве капитана вместо того омарачены его прошлой ошибке против Тоо в прошлом году,в то время как Кисе признает, что он только хотел победить, потому что Аомине – игрок, который получил получил его в баскетбол – это в команде. Видя Касамацу эмоции в своем выступлении, однако, кажется, приносит Кисе озвучить свое решение "выиграть даже если это убьет."Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 63, Стр. 15 В начале игры кажется, что навыков подражания Кисе недостаточно, чтобы играть равномерно с Аомине, но в конечном счете, он заставляет себя преодолеть то, что мешает его продвижению - его восхищение Асом "Поколение Чудес "Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 67, Стр. 18 – и учится копировать шаги Аомине, потрясая всех, включая наблюдающих членов Поколения Чудес. The real fight starts between him and Aomine. The two continue to score, with Kise copying whatever Aomine does and so forth with the rest of Kaijō still trying their best despite Kise's efforts. On one occasion, Kise hurts his leg but still manages to put the ball in. With both teams exhausted, Шоичи Имаёши tries to pass the ball to Ре Сакураи but fails to catch it, allowing Kise to steal it. Aomine, already on the other side, blocks Kise but predicts his plan of passing the ball to Касаматсу and swats the ball away. Now, with Kaijō's loss already determined, Aomine calls him "weak" and tells him that he failed to copy him as Aomine "is not the type who will pass the ball". Still not giving up, Kise asserts that he could not have gotten here alone and that "he is not mature enough to play basketball logically or while suppressing his instincts" while trying to block Aomine's dunk. Aomine then says that he doesn't have to say it and dunks the ball over Kise's head, ending the match. Перед Зимний Кубком В рамках подготовки к Зимнего Кубка Кисе упорно тренируется с командой в зале. Он высоко прыгает, забивая мяч в корзину данком, чем очень разозлил Хаякава, который не смог совершить подбор.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 112, Стр. 9 Зимний Кубок thumb|left|Встреча [[Поколения Чудес перед Зимним Кубком]] Перед началом Зимнего Кубка Кисе можно увидеть во время встречи игроков Поколения Чудес, которых позвал собраться их экс-капитан Акаши. Можно увидеть, как он набирает сообщение в телефоне, обращая внимание на ножницы в руках Мидоримы - его талисман-дня.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 113, Стр. 6. Он замечает, что они опасны и их лучше спрятать. Получив еще одну смс на телефон, Аомине нетерпеливо спрашивает у него может это от опаздывающего Акаши. Кисе виновато отвечает, что это всего лишь его очередное сообщение от поклонницы, на что Аомине устало бросает, чтобы "он умер".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 113, Стр. 8. После эффектного прихода Акаши и его попытки удара Кагами в лицо ножницами Мидоримы, бывший капитан Тейко уходит. На прощание он говорит, что причина их совместной встречи в его желании убедиться, что никто из Поколения Чудес не забыл о их клятве. Затем он добавляет, что в следующий раз они встретятся уже как соперники на площадке. Первый раунд Впервые на Зимнем Кубке можно увидеть Кисе на матче Кайджо с неизвестной командой. Видно, как Кайджо доминируют в матче, не без мастерской игры Кисе.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 114, Стр. 4 Во время матча между Сейрин против Тоо, он наблюдает с трибун, восхищенный взрывным пасом Куроко. Четверть-финал Команда Кисе Кайджо столкнулась в четверть-финале Зимнего Кубка c командой Фукуда Сого, за которую выступает его давний соперник Хайзаки. Кисе просит у Касаматсу ненадолго выйти. На улице он застает Хайзаки, которые завязал драку с Алекс, Химуро и Кагами. Кисе останавливает нападение Хайзаки, привлекая его внимание своим вызовом, сразиться с ним на площадке. Хайзаки говорит, что плевать хотел на баскетбол, но украсть у Кисе незаслуженный титул одного из Поколения Чудес он был бы не против. Еще до начало игры, это становиться отправной точкой их противостояния на Турнире.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 170, Стр. 15 После приветствия команд матч начинается. Первое выбрасывание и мяч переходит к капитану Кайджо Касаматсу. Он ведет мяч видит, что и Хайзаки слишком плотно опекает Кисе. Вынуждено передает пас Мориямы, который открывает счет зрелищным трех-очковым "неожиданным" броском. Поезже на площадке происходят различные сдвиги, которые приводят к постепенному набору очков обоих команд. Это своеобразная борьба между "кражей способностей" Хайзаки и "стилем копирования" Кисе. Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 171, Стр. 13 До второй половины третей четверти Хайзаки доминирвал, ведя очень грубую игру. И Кисе почти потерял надежду.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 4 Издеваясь, Хайзаки говорит о том, что не ожидал, что Рета окажется настолько слаб. Позже при еще одной блокированной атаке Кисе теряет равновесие и подает на площадку. Смеясь Хайзаки отмечает, что это напомнило ему их игру в Тейко, когда он также унизил Кисе и увел его девушку. В этот момент Кисе приходит в себя, говоря, что терпеть не мог эту надоедливую девушку, и используя свою "идеальную копию" забивает 3-х очковый мяч в корзину с помощью копии Мидоримы через весь корт. Хайзаки пребывает в шоке. Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 21 Кисе продолжает давить на Хайзаки своими "идеальными копиями", копируя участников Поколения Чудес. В расстройстве Хайзаки эгоистически крадет технику игрока из своей же команды "бросок-снизу", но даже его Кисе блокирует "копией" Мурасакибары. Когда Кисе выводит Кайджо вперед, Хайзаки приходиться признать его превосходство в игре. В конце игры Кисе доказал, что может использовать "идеальную копию" - то есть использовать все стили участников поколения чудес.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 19 Разозленный Хаизаки решает унизить Кисе с применением запрещенного силового приема, наступив на его ранее травмированную ногу. Далее Хаизаки готовится сделать сокрушительный данк, но силой воли Кисе блокирует его и забивает мяч в корзину команды Фукуда Сого, что определяет победителя в их матче школу Кайджо.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 173, Стр. 12 Полуфинал Кисе приходит посмотреть на игру полуфинала между Ракузан и Шутоку, наблюдая за поразительной победой Акаши. Во время его полуфинального матча против Сейрин Кисе отмечает, как уверено выглядят все игроки. Капитан Касаматсу немного нервничает, но Кисе поддерживает его, убеждая все будет хорошо. Он поражает Кагами копией его же данка со штрафной линии.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 184, Стр. 15 Kagami and Куроко return the favor by doing a lane-up-alley-oop. The match then commences. Both teams bow and Kise approaches Kagami. He tells him his previous loss is still on his mind and that he realizes he will do anything for basketball and for winning. Kagami bluntly calls him soft and says to get started already, grinning. Kise turns to Kuroko and asks if he feels the same way. Kuroko explains that he actually thought of Kise as his rival, since they were once "trainer-trainee", but that Kise has surpassed him already. This has made Kise even more excited about playing. After the tip-off, Куроко uses his two trump cards and scores immediately, with the thought of getting ahead before Kise uses his Perfect Copy. However, Kise sees it differently and takes it back right away, activating his Perfect Copy and scoring Мидорима's signature shot. He says to Kagami that there is no way he has gone soft.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 184, Стр. 19 During Сейрин's next attack, Kise blocks Хьюга's shot with a copy of Мурасакибара's block. A quick shift of defense to offense leads the ball back to Kise, who pulls up for a half court shot. He encounters Киеши as a block, but fakes it and uses Аомине's agility and change of pace to drive beside him. He then moves on to the free-throw line, where Kagami is waiting. Kagami, yet unable to enter the Zone, heightens his five senses by using his recently acquired animal instinct. Kise does not care and uses Акаши's Emperor Eye to ankle break Kagami. As he falls to the ground, Kise makes the shot. Seirin is still fired up and the ball ends up with Kuroko, who pulls up for his Phantom Shot. Hyūga speculates that Kise cannot stop it, since Murasakibara couldn't as well. He was proven wrong when Kise combines Murasakibara's block and Akashi's Emperor Eye, reading the direction of the shot and slamming it away. Kise seems unstoppable, but Kuroko smiles at his strength and can't help but laugh.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 185, Стр. 18 Kise continues using the Поколение Чудес' techniques, ankle breaking Kuroko and overpowering Киеши and Kagami with Thor's Hammer, a skill from Murasakibara. Three minutes in the game and Kaijō is 13 points ahead. Kise comments that Perfect Copy is tiring and deactivates it, saving his last two minutes for later on in the match. He states that he has completed his mission and that the flow of the game is completely with his team. One of the next attack, Kagami goes up against Kise, drives and switches to a fade-away shot. Kise is surprised but is confident that it will miss, which it does, knowing that Сейрин is rushing too much.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 186, Стр. 11 Later, when Коки Фурихата enters the field, Kise thinks that he might be a secret weapon, but discards that idea right away upon seeing him play. ]] The focus of the match shifts to a battle of the point guards, Касаматсу and Изуки. When Kasamatsu fails to attack, he decides to pass it on to Kise. Kise faces Kagami and performs Kagami's copied drive and fade-away. However, Kise's leg is still hurting and he lacks the height to avoid Kagami's block. In the following fast-break, Kagami reaches the basket, but suddenly gets blocked by a returned Kise. Both aces ask their respective PGs to leave it to them. Kagami is on offense and this showdown will decide the flow of the match. Kagami starts his dribble with incredible speed and drives past Kise, who is unable to react. Kagami dunks it and Kise curses...Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 189, Стр. 20 Kise reflects upon first meeting Kagami and how the feeling of the Поколения Чудес grew within Kagami until it's absolutely present now. He calls him a part of the GoM who went his own way, and has a certain "instinct". His determination to defeat Kagami then becomes stronger. The ball goes to Kise in the next offense. Having just shaken off his mark with a screen, Kise goes for a jump shot, but fails to reach a decent height because of his injured leg. Kagami blocks the shot and goes up against Kise again in Seirin's next offensive break. Kagami's speed surpasses Kise's and he blows past him. A gap seems to open between both aces, but Kise does not give up. Kaijō's coach, Гента Такеучи, suddenly calls for Kise's substitution. Kise protests, but Касаматсу sets him straight by telling him that he already lost, that an injured leg is part of the game. Kise is subbed to Шинья Накамура and sits on the bench frustrated.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 190, Стр. 13 The match reaches half time and the score is tied. Both teams go to their respective locker rooms and once there, Kise pleads to his coach to let him play again. He angrily says that he's the only one who can stop Kagami, but Гента Такеучи is unfazed and refuses to put him back in before the last two minutes. Kise is worried that by then it might be already too late, but he is again set straight by Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu scolds him, which makes Kise remember the time when he first entered the Kaijō High School basketball team and how Kasamatsu lectured him about senpais and his position in the team. Still on the bench, Kise comes to the conclusion that he trusts his team.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 192, Стр. 18 As the game progresses, Seirin steadily increases their lead over Kaijō, leading by 15 with four minutes left. Kise is extremely frustrated and thinks back to the time when he took the blame for losing in the Interhigh tournament, but Kasamatsu told him to keep looking forward, that taking the loss is the captain's job. Kise refuses to sit on the bench any longer and demands to be put in until the end of the game, stating he cannot be called the team's ace if he has to sit on the bench any longer. He states that he really loves his team and Takeuchi finally gives in. Kise runs into Kuroko, who's also about to re-enter the game.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 195, Стр. 18 Kise is finally put into the match and intimidates Кагами when their eyes meet. When he gets the ball from Kasamatsu, he hardens his resolve to win and drives past Kagami, combining Aomine's speed and Akashi's ankle break. He meets Киеши under the basket, but overpowers and posterizes him. Kuroko and Kagami attempt a quick counterattack, but Kise catches up to Kagami with Aomine's agility and blocks the shot, mirroring Murasakibara's block. Surprisingly, the ball goes directly back to Kise, who shocks everybody by pulling off an Ignite Pass Kai and sending the ball across the court to Коджи Кобори. It seems that the Perfect Copy is unbeatable.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 196, Стр. 14 Seirin calls for a time-out and Kasamatsu sees an incredibly focused Kise resting a moment on the bench. The match continues and Kagami takes Kise for a one-on-one. Before he can dribble however, Kise taps the ball out of his hands, copying Akashi's Emperor Eye. The ball is suddenly saved by Kuroko, but Seirin can't make a play and turns it over to Kaijō. Again, Kise is the go-to guy and grabs the ball, but is shocked to see he is guarded by Kuroko. He thinks that Kuroko and Kagami are trying to lure him in with a two-man defense like their previous, and is confident that that won't work and drives past Kuroko. Kagami closes in, but suddenly, both Kuroko and Изуки reach in for the ball. It seems Kise is trapped, but he spins around, in a manner similar to Kuroko's Cyclone Pass, and swings the ball to an open Kasamatsu. Lightning fast, Kise breaks loose and jumps for the alley-oop. Kagami attempts to block it, but Kise dunks the ball in.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 197, Стр. 15 против Кисе]] During the next Seirin offense, Izuki turns it over and Kaijō goes for the counter with Kise's one-on-one. Kise pulls up for a shot, but not just any shot, it's the Phantom Shot, one of Kuroko's techniques. Using Kuroko's stance and Мидорима high arching shooting pattern, Kise shoots the ball and scores. Some time later, Kise breaks free once again and is about the dunk it, when he is pushed from behind by Kagami, fouling him. Kise is told by Kagami that this is their show, that they decide what happens.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 198, Стр. 17 After a time-out, Kise scores both free-throws. Wanting to observe Kise's reactions, Kuroko orders Kagami to go full power, which he does in a drive to the basket. Kise reacts with Aomine's speed and goes up for the block when Kagami makes a jump-stop and attempts to shoot it. Both teams continue to give it their all and Kise's Perfect Copy brings Kaijō a one point lead with only 40 seconds on the clock.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 199, Стр. 19 However, Seirin initiated a quick run & gun offense and the ball ended up with Hyūga, who was unable to shoot and opted for a drive instead. Kise, using Aomine's speed, rushes to guard him and reaches for the ball. Kuroko suddenly taps it out of Kise's reach towards Kagami. Kagami goes right up for the mid-range shot and Kise attempts to block it. He lightly grazes the ball, but alas, it bounces in and Seirin leads once again. For Kaijō's next offense, Kise is surprised to see Kuroko guarding him. He felt disappointed, believing that Kuroko made a bad decision and wouldn't be able to stop him at all. However, he thinks it over and concludes that there's no way Kuroko was this half-assed. Then, Kuroko shocks Kise by reaching in for the steal. Kise copies Aomine's movements to evade it and passes him. He is taken by Kagami but performs two Akashi-style crossovers to break his ankle and continue his drive inside. He encounters Kiyoshi and Hyūga inside and jumps up for a dunk à la Murasakibara, the Thor's Hammer. His thoughts wander and Kise gets suspicious that everything went too smoothly. His presumption was correct, as Изуки reaches in with his Eagle Spear and slaps the ball out of Kise's hands. At that moment, Kise think about his role in the team, as the ace, and decides that he has to make the team win. He reaches for the ball, connects and throws it to an open Kasamatsu, who makes the shot and takes the lead back.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 202, Стр. 3 ]] Это было частью плана Сейрин в не менее,они планировали,чтобы противостоять,если Кайдзё забил,в котором разъяснялись Быстрый запуск & пистолет раньше.С секунд до конца,Киеши бросает пас Кагами,который выглядел иметь четкий путь для выстрела,так как Кисе был вынужден underneath the basket at the other end. However, Kise is able to catch up with his speed regardless, also helped by the fact that Kiyoshi was pressured on the throw. Kagami was initially going to attempt a Meteor Jam, as he did against Yōsen, but Kise challenges the shot attempt. Kagami, who had not perfected its use outside of the Zone, looked like he will miss the shot. But, with only a few seconds left, Kuroko calls out to Kagami who was just about to release the ball from his hand. Kise wondered how Kuroko could get the ball, since it was already coming out of Kagami's hand towards the basket. But, Kagami passes the basketball off the backboard, which in turn bounces towards Kuroko, who hits a Phantom Shot for the game winning buzzer beater. Kise could do nothing about it.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 202, Стр. 16 Таким образом, "идеальные" копия не спасает Кайджо от проигрыша в этой интересной и захватывающей игре. Именно команда Сейрин выходит в Финал против Ракузана. После финального свистка Кисе поздравляет Сейрин с победой, говоря, как он был удивлен проиграть им 2-ой раз. Он довольно отмечает, что Куроко и Кагами сражались во всю силу против него, и поэтому он не жалеет, что проиграл такому сильному сопернику. Куроко говорит, что в конце игры Кисе был просто неудержим, от чего он смущается. Они заканчивают разговор, говоря с каким нетерпением ждут их следующей встречи. Позже в раздевалки он не может сдержать слез перед своими друзьями, говоря насколько сильно он хотел победить. Как он следует за своей командой в раздевалку,он пытается держать его вместе,но он лежит на плечах Касаматсу,который говорит,что это нормально,чтоб его.Кисе приступил плакать эмоционально перед своими товарищами по команде,говорит о том, как сильно он хотел выиграть.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 203, Стр. 9 Матч за 3-е место Из-за травмы Кисе не участвовал в игре за 3-е место. Кайджо, не сумев ничего противопоставить выдающемуся снайперу Мидориме, проиграла с большим отрывом команде Шутоку. При встрече с Кисе Мидорима замечает, что эту игру стоило отложить до тех пор, пока он не поправится. Кисе отвечает, что тогда он ни за что бы не отдал победу Шутоку. Но оба сходятся во мнении, что главным матчем дня является Финал, и приступают к совместному просмотру игры между Старшая Школа Сейрин и Старшая Школа Ракузан.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 231, Стр. 6 Экстра Игра Кисе вместе с товарищами по Кайджо смотрел трансляцию стритбольного матча команды Джаббервок против команды Strky, в составе последней он узнал своего экс-капитана Касаматсу.Баскетбол Куроко: Экстра Игра Глава 1, Стр. 16 По мере развития игры, он видит явное унижение японской сборной со стороны американских баскетболистов, особенно его возмутил открытый отказ принятия рукопожатия, когда в его протянутую ладонь даже плюнули. От возмущение Кисе не мог даже сказать и слова, а Хаякава просто дрожал от ярости. Вскоре после этого он приходит на общую встречу по просьбе Кагеторы Айды, где также присутствуют другие из Поколения Чудес. Он спрашивает у Айды, присоединятся ли к ним Куроко и Кагами. Тот отвечает положительно и как раз в этот момент в зал заходят "свет и тень" Сейрин. Когда все игроки собрались вместе, то тренер Кагетора объявил о создании новой команды Vorpal Swords, которая через неделю должны будут одержать победу в матче-реванше против американской команды Джаббервок, тем самым отстояв честь японского баскетбола. Баскетбол Куроко: Экстра Игра Глава 1, Стр. 38 Всю неделю Кисе, как и другие игроки Vorpal Swords упорно тренировался, в первую очередь обучаясь синхронизации и взаимодействию в команде. Его страсть к игре не угасала, и он даже предложил Кагами после тяжелой тренировки сыграть еще и мини-матч 1-на-1.Баскетбол Куроко: Экстра Игра Глава 2, Стр. 18 Способности У Кисе одни из наивысших игровых показателей, он очень ловкий и быстрый. Однако его способность "копирования" требует того, чтобы он физически смог повторить стиль других игроков. Именно поэтому, хоть он и достиг прогресса раньше других игроков Поколения Чудес, все действия, которые он хотел скопировать, должен был соотносится с возможностями его собственного тела. Благодаря упорным тренировкам в Кайджо, со временем Кисе смог скопировать стили участников Поколения Чудес. Его успех в копировании игрового стиля Аомине, доказывает, что Кисе имеет приблизительно одинаковую силу, ловкость и быстроту в сравнении с сильнейшими игроками. Копирование ]] Основной талант Кисе заключается в его уникальной способности "копировать" движения противника в кратчайшие сроки, во многом благодаря его умению наблюдать с внимательностью за оппонентом. Кисе достаточно только один раз увидеть прием, чтобы полностью его скопировать и использовать на в своей собственной улучшенной интерпретации. Это означает, что соперники сталкивается не просто с "копией" своей техники, а с ее усиленным вариантом (большей скоростью, ловкостью, мощью).Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 3, Стр. 7 Тем не менее, применение его "копирования" ограничено. В основном это связано с временем, которое ему необходимо для наблюдение за техникой. Также Кисе осознает, что может повторить только то, на что физически способен. Его талант распространяется не только на баскетбол, но и на другие виды спорта, например, упомянутый в сюжете футбол.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 64, Стр. 1 До настоящего времени он смог скопировать быстрые атаки и мощные данки Кагами. В матче против Тоо он почти моментально скопировал быстрый бросок Ре Сакураи, а также почти целиком стритбольный стиль Аомине, вплоть до фирменного "бесформенного броска".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 68, Стр. 17 В ходе своей игры Кисе может "копировать" не только техники оппонента, но и других игроков по команде, например, быстрые обороты и ведение мяча своего капитана - Юкио Касаматсу.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 68, Стр. 1 Во многом именно благодаря его уникальному таланту запоминать и "копировать" стили других игроков, Кисе смог накопить огромным количеством техник и приемов. Это позволило ему, несмотря на относительно небольшой промежуток обучения игры в баскетбол, подняться на один уровень с другими из Поколения Чудес. С первого взгляда его способность "копирования" очень схода с умением Шого Хаизаки, которого Кисе заменили в основном составе Тейко во времена Поколения Чудес. Однако, в отличии от Кисе Хаизаки "крадет" движения оппонента, при собственном исполнении сознательно едва уловимо меняет ритм и темп, в последствии чего сам игрок больше не может реализовывать свои техники.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 171, Стр. 16 Kise quick release.gif|Кисе "копирует" быстрый бросок Сакурая Kise turn around.gif|Кисе "копирует" обвод Касаматсу Kise copies Kagami's Lane-up.gif|"Копия" данка Кагами со штрафной в исполнении Кисе Идеальная Копия Kise_copies_Murasakibara.png|Копия Кисе блока Мурасакибары Kise_copies_Midorima.png|Копия Кисе броска Мидоримы kise ignite pass.JPG|Копия "взрывного паса 2" от Кисе Развив свою уникальную способность "копирования" до максимального предела, Кисе достиг уровня, когда он наконец смог скопировать все техники игроков Поколения Чудес. Именно интерпретация всех приемов гениальных игроков в заключительной стадии и можно назвать усовершенствованным приемом Кисе - "идеальным копированием". Например, он скопировал дальний бросок через все поле снайпера Тейко - Мидорима, но на это ему потребовалось немного больше времени, чем у самого обладателя данной техники. Или он смог продемонстрировать "копию" ловкости Аомине при небольшом снижении скорости. Более того, используя силу прыжка и защитные функции, Кисе смог скопировать блок Мурасакибары под кольцом внутри зоны.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 18 На пике своей формы Кисе даже смог применить против соперников копию "Глаза Императора" Акаши. ]] В матче против Сейрин Кисе продемонстрировал уникальное умение "совмещение идеальных копий". Например, он остановил "фантомный" бросок Куроко с помощью "Глаза Императора" Акаши и блока Мурасакибары.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 196, Стр. 16 Или используя способность Акаши в сочетании с ловкостью Аомине при обводе противников, которое приводило к приему "подворачивания лодыжек".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 196, Стр. 9 Отчаянно желая победить любой ценой Кисе наконец сумел "скопировать" приемы Куроко. В игре против Сейрин он применил "копию" его "взрывного паса" с обманкой Мидоримы.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 196, Стр. 16 Однако, "идеальное копирование" дает серьезные нагрузки на физическое состояние Кисе. Он ограничен во времени использования своих "копий" Поколения Чудес организма, в среднем на 5 минут. Но именно из-за огромного желания победить Кисе силой своей воли продлил лимиты использования своего таланта на 2 дополнительные минуты. Примечательно, что при "идеальном копировании" глаза кисе светятся, указывая на его предельную концентрации энергии. Kise copies Aomine.gif|Копия Кисе "бесформенного броска" Аомине Kise copies Midorima.gif|...трехочкового броска Мидоримы Kise copies Murasakibara.gif|...блокирование Мурасакибары Kise copies Akashi's Ankle break.gif|..."императорского глаза" Акаши Kise Ignite Pass.gif| и "взрывного паса 2" Куроко Отношения Тецуя Куроко Изначально Кисе не проявлял уважение к Куроко, особенно когда того назначили его личным инструктором при вступлении в клуб Тейко. Однако со временем он проникся уважением к его неподражаемому стилю игры, признав упорство и мастерство, а также преданность командной работе. Личное отношение Кисе к Куроко можно даже сравнить с неким видом "одержимости", так как из всех игроков Поколения Чудес способности Тецуи он всегда выделял особым образом. Тем не менее, Кисе крайне огорчился и по его словам проплакал всю ночь, когда Куроко отказался от его предложения играть с ним в школе Кайджо. По-видимому, их крепкая дружба существует лишь в мыслях Кисе. Так, при первой встречи в Сейрин после приветствия он назвал Куроко своим лучшим другом, однако, сам Куроко опроверг эти слова, сказав, что относился к нему, как и к остальным из Поколения Чудес. Тем не менее, своим стилем игры Куроко заработал уважение со стороны Кисе, и последний стал ласково называть его "Курокоччи" (а в понимании Кисе суффикс ''-ччи'' означает его уважение к человеку и признание его мастерства). Более того, что Кисе признал Куроко не только как простого игрока, но и как достойного соперника, которому ни за что не хочет проиграть. Куроко в свою очередь также поддерживал в самую трудную минуту Кисе. Будучи подавленным давним соперником Шого Хаизаки из Тейко, Рета почти потерял свою волю к победе и готов был сдаться. Но именно громкие слова-поддержки Куроко с трибун заставили Кисе заново "войти" в игру. Тецуя прокричал, что верит в Кисе, и тот сокрушил своего соперника великолепными "идеальными копиями" игроков Поколения Чудес. Дайки Аомине Аомине стал первым, кто вдохновил Кисе играть в баскетбол. Именно захватывающий и непредсказуемый стритбольный стиль игры Аомине подтолкнул Кисе вступить в баскетбольный клуб Тейко. До этого Рете надоедали все спортивные состязания, так как он с легкостью достигал в них высот благодаря своей уникальной способности "копирования". Однако во время их общих тренировок он ни разу не мог обыграть Аомине 1-на-1, считая его стиль "некопируемымым". Тот в свою очередь ни разу не поддавался ему в их общих противостояниях, считая Кисе достойным соперником. Во флешбеках времен Средней Школы также показаны их тесные, дружеские отношения. Они часто общались вместе не только на тренировках, но и после занятий. Кисе по сей день называет своего друга "Аоминеччи" в знак того, что уважает его. Они все еще связаны дружескими узами, даже несмотря на тот факт, что по наблюдениям капитана Тоо - Шоичи Имаёши - в их общем матче против Кисе Аомине проявил не 100% своего потенциала. Также во время Зимнего Кубка именно Аомине ударил по лицу Шого Хаизаки, чтобы остановить того от дальнейших нападений в сторону Кисе. Тайга Кагами Кисе думает о Кагами, как о сопернике, при том достаточно серьезном. После нанесенного поражения от Кагами Кисе впервые почувствовал вкус проигрыша. Тем не менее это мотивирует Кисе стать сильнее. Также, проникнувшись уважением к силе Кагами, он стал звать его по-дружески "Кагамиччи" (что немного нервирует самого Кагами). После победы над Акаши Кисе называет его "чудом не ставшим одним из Поколения Чудес", имея ввиду, что уровень сил и талант Кагами не уступает гениальным игрокам Тейко, но проявился в полную меру именно в командной работе. Шинтаро Мидорима Будучи дружелюбной и открытой личность, Кисе старается подружиться с Шинтаро. Однако Мидорима всячески отвергает их дружбу из-за своей гордости. Таким образом, не являясь хорошими друзьями, их ограниченные отношения позволяют вместе обсуждать баскетболе или смотреть игры. Перед отборочными Зимнего Кубка Кисе дружелюбно отправил сообщение Мидориме, желая удачи в предстоящих играх. Но Мидорима ответил ему "Умри", что заставило Кисе расплакаться в чувствах.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 81, Стр. 14 Тем не менее, в знак уважения способностей Шинтаро Кисе называет его "Мидоримаччи". Но из всех игроков Поколения Чудес Мидорима - единственный, кого Кисе недолюбливает. Юкио Касаматсу Касаматсу является семпаем Кисе и капитаном его команды Кайджо. В сюжете нередко показано, как Касаматсу часто бьет и пинает Рёту, находясь в раздражении от его слов или выходок. Тем не менее, они довольно близки и часто проводят время вне тренировок в клубе. Например, посещают матчи; однажды показываются вместе в кафе, где они подсаживаются за столик к Кагами и Куроко из Сейрин (позже к ним присоединяются Мидорима и Такао). На самом деле, за всей суровостью Касаматсу определенным образом показывает свою заботу о Кисе, прекрасно исполняя свои капитанские обязанности в поддержке своего аса команды. Касаматсу полностью признает силу Кисе и доверяет ему во время игр. Во многом благодаря Касаматсу и другим семпаем из Кайджо Кисе понял истинную ценность "командной игры", которая была незнакома ему в Тейко. Атсуши Мурасакибара Во времена Тейко Кисе часто ходил есть мороженое после занятий с Мурасакибарой, Куроко, Момои и Аомине. Более того, на втором году обучения в Средней Школе они были одноклассниками с Атсуши. Этот факт упоминается в одном из рассказов "Replace", а также экстра-эпизоде "Tip off". Как и других из Поколения Чудес, Кисе называет Атсуши "Мурасакибараччи", что означает его уважение к нему. Сейджуро Акаши Как видно из сюжете Кисе и Акаши мало общаются между собой. Однако, как и остальные из Поколения Чудес, Рёта уважает Акаши, называя его "Акашиччи". Также известно, что Акаши один из первых заметил растущие способности Кисе и даже поспособствовал уходу из клуба Шого Хаизаки, чтобы впоследствии Кисе занял его место в основе команды Тейко. Сацуки Момои thumb|200px|Момои с Кисе смотрят матч Кисе и Момои довольно неплохо общаются друг с другом. Более того, Момои дружески называет его "Ки-чан", а он ее в ответ "Момоиччи" (что говорит о уважении Кисе к девушке). Кисе был один из первых, кто заметил чувства влюбленности Момои к Куроко. Вместе с Аомине они даже ходили шпионить на их свидание во времена Тейко. Учась в Старшей Школе ,Момои с Кисе однажды вместе смотрели матч Сейрин против Шутоку. Цитаты *"В баскетболе я никогда не забываю вернуть должок."Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 5, Стр. 9 *"Я еще не настолько вырос, чтобы играть в баскетбол логически или сдерживать свои инстинкты"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 64, Стр. 19 *"Он так чертовски крут. Абсолютно уникальный стиль, который не каждый сможет повторить. Я увлекся баскетболом, потому что восхищался им. Я мог повторить все, что только раз увидел. Но никак не мог повторить его, как бы ни старался. Но на самом деле, я знаю, почему не мог. Если я восхищаюсь, я не могу превзойти. Потому что глубоко в душе, желая победить, я надеялся, что он не проиграет...Я перестаю восхищаться тобой!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 67, Стр. 18 (перед его копированием стиля Аомине) *''"Именно в этот момент я впервые почувствовал ужасное разочарование в нем... Но, нет, он меня не подведет. Курокоччи всегда делает все возможное, чтобы победить. И прежде, все что я мог делать, это смотреть на него сверху вниз, потому что он был слаб. Но он первый не особо талантливый парень, которого я когда-либо уважал. Я был абсолютно счастлив, когда он признал меня своим соперником. Я безумно хочу выиграть!!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 201, Стр. 4 (говоря о Куроко в общем матче) Интересные факты :Альтернативная профессия Кисе - пилот самолета]] ]] *В первом Опросе на популярность Кисе занял 4-е место, набрав 1065 голосов. Во втором опросе он поднялся уже на второе место с 1309 голосами. *Согласно анализу кандзи его фамилия (黄 '"Ки"' и 瀬 '"се") дословно расшифровывается как "желтый ток". Желтый указывает на его цвет волос, ток символично подчеркивает его неудержимый стиль игры. Его имя (涼 '''"Рё" и 太 "та") означает "крутой парень". *Согласно "Энциклопедии Персонажей": **Альтернативная работа Кисе - пилот самолета. **В свободное время Кисе любит петь в караоке. **Его любимая еда - луковый суп гратен (французский луковый суп - Gratinee des halles). **Особое умение - дегустация минеральной воды. **Его привлекают ненавязчивые девушки, и которые уважают его свободное время. **Его девиз: "Будь честен с собой". **Альтернативная профессия Кисе, не связанная с баскетболом, пилот самолета.''Энциклопедия Персонажей'' *Из интервью "Kiseki no Himitsu" ("Тайны Чудес") стало известно, что: **В свои выходные он часто проводит время с игроками из Кайджо, ходит на свидания, а также много работает в качестве модели. **Игрок, который из Поколения Чудес ближе всего ему, это Куроко, а наименее - Мидорима. **Своими самыми яркими воспоминаниями из Средней Школы он называет школьный фестиваль и игру в баскетбол. **На данный момент в Кайджо лучше всего он ладит с капитаном Юкио Касаматсу, даже несмотря на то, что получает много пинков от него. **На вопрос, в каких вещах он плох, Кисе ответил: "где нужно много работать головой". **Кисе считает, что баскетбол - это весело. Это игра, где всё не так как ты ожидаешь **Кисе любит добавлять в конце фраз много слов: например,: "su", "sune", "ssune", "kana".Энциклопедия Персонажей *Согласно "Курофесу": **Его любимый предмет в школе - английский язык. **Он не входит ни в один школьный комитет. **У него в семье: отец, мать и две старших сестры. **Он начал играть в баскетбол после того, как увидел игру Аомине. **В баскетболе у него нету конкретного лучшего приема, он может сделать таковым любой. **Игрок, за которым он особо следит, - Тецуя Куроко.Курофес *Из интервью, опубликованном в фанкниге "Курофес", стало известным: **Своим лучшим качеством (помимо хорошей внешности) считает свое трудолюбие. Однако, он хотел бы исправить то, что выглядит порой в глазах других легкомысленным. **Больше всего он не хочет проиграть Кагами и Аомине.Курофес * В дополнительном рассказе "Replace" Кисе испробовал свою способность копирования в игре "Dance Dance Revolution" (повторение движений рук и ног под музыку), достигнув самого высокого бала. *Согласно разделу Манги "Вопросы и Ответы" стало известно, что: **Кисе ненавидит дождевых червей, находя их крайне отвратительными. **Его любимый предмет в школе - Английский Язык (хотя он одинаково недолюбливает все предметы). **У Кисе две старшие сестры, одна из которых как раз привела его в модельный бизнес.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 204, Стр. 14 **Во время Тейко его рост составлял 171 см. **Он не любит унаги, потому что однажды употребляя это блюдо, Кисе подавился одной из костей. **Он проколол только левое ухо. По его же словам это было настолько больно, что он решил проколоть правое только в следующий раз. *Работы Кисе как модели, представлены в журнале "Zunon Boy". *Кисе - самый старший из всех участников Поколения Чудес. В Японии учебный год начинается в апреле. Если бы он начинался в сентябре, то Кисе, Мидорима и Аомине были на год старше всех остальных игроков Поколения Чудес. Ссылки Навигация en:Ryōta Kise es:Ryōta Kise pl:Ryōta Kise ja:黄瀬涼太 zh:黃瀨涼太 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Игроки Категория:Средняя Школа Тейко Категория:Поколение Чудес Категория:ЛФ Категория:Старшая Школа Кайджо Категория:Требуется Перевод